Aroma
by Hiromi-chan.lp
Summary: Somos apenas amigos, não amantes. E mesmo se fôssemos, eu não estaria nem aí" RoxasSora - Fluff oneshot


Olá gente n.n Faz muito tempo que não posto fanfic em língua pátria e, movida por motivos maiores e meu amor incondicional a esse par tão fofo e... 'errado' ao mesmo tempo, trago essa pequena fic, dedicando ela a todos que lêem, e especialmente à uma menina muito especial com quem eu faço rpg junto n.n

* * *

**Aroma  
**por Hiromi-chan

Fazia um dia extremamente nublado lá fora, e Roxas concluiu com um suspiro que seus planos de sair às compras matinais iriam por água abaixo, assim como os grossos pingos de chuva que agora caíam, forçando-o a sair da sacada e fechar a janela.

Retirando a jaqueta e colocando-a sobre a cadeira, jogou-se no sofá, trazendo uma almofada para cobrir o rosto, arrependendo-se imediatamente por tal ato, pois o pó causou-lhe uma crise de espirros.

Com os olhos ligeiramente lacrimejados, acomodou-se melhor e olhou para o teto, apenas escutando o barulho confortante da chuva e sentindo o ar úmido típico que vinha da fresta da janela. Estendendo o braço, apalpou o chão à procura do celular esquecido ali na noite anterior. Discando um número rapidamente, ficou puxando levemente as pontas do cabelo enquanto esperava a pessoa atender ao telefone.

Três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete vezes foi preciso esperar para que uma voz embriagada falasse do outro lado da linha.

"Quem é?" Um bocejo extremamente alto contorceu o final da pergunta.

"Sou eu"

"Ah... o que você quer tão cedo, Roxy? São... seis da manhã..."

"Venha pra cá, eu faço café da manhã pra você"

"Hmm" a voz ficou ligeiramente mais baixa, "Eu só vou me arrumar e já apareço ai..."

"Estarei esperando lá fora caso você desmaie" Ambos riram e desligaram ao mesmo tempo.

Pondo o bule de água para ferver, destrancou a porta do apartamento, avistando Sora no começo do corredor, ainda abotoando as calças e ajeitando a blusa moletom, com os olhos ainda comprimidos de sono.

E com um galo na cabeça por ter trombado contra a parede de tanto sono, Sora passou o resto do dia na companhia de seu melhor amigo, até que as luzes se reduziram ao da tela da televisão.

"Não gostei desse filme... televisão não sabe mais passar filmes bons..." um bocejo.

"Concordo. Quer comer alguma sobremesa?"

"Hmm? Acho que não... está ficando tarde, é melhor eu voltar pro meu apartamento..."

"Sora... você mora no fim do corredor. Suas toalhas estão aqui, tem uma pilha de roupas suas que eu lavei. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser." Disse, afastando uma mecha castanho do rosto do amigo e colocando-a atrás da orelha.

"Roxas... eu já fiz isso anteontem e no domingo... Não posso ficar aqui como um vagabundo." Quando a mão em seu cabelo abaixou-se para permanecer no sofá, entrelaçou-a com sua própria, "Não que eu não queira ficar... mas..."

"Você não é que nem o Demyx que deixa tudo espalhado pelo chão" Riu, "Você faz doces deliciosos e é uma ótima companhia" Sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo do amigo.

Sora fez bico, "Ah Roxy... desse jeito eu vou acabar me mudando pra cá de vez..." Soltou um suspiro de derrota ao ver aquele sorriso brilhante que tanto adorava, "A sua vizinha vai ter um chilique quando souber" Gargalhou, lembrando do semblante da mulher de cabelos loiros artificiais.

"Ah, que ela vá cuidar melhor daquele chiuaua dela." Soltou um grunhido, rindo junto. "Somos apenas amigos, não amantes. E mesmo se fôssemos, eu não estaria nem aí. Eu gosto muito de você e me preocupo com você. Que essas mentes corruptas possam entender essas coisas _tão complicadas_ algum dia" Brincou, pegando a tigela de pipoca vazia e duas canecas, levando-os para a cozinha.

Sora apenas sorriu, não conseguindo evitar que seus olhos percorressem o corpo do outro enquanto se afastava, "Vou tomar um banho então"

"Tudo bem, quer que eu traga alguma coisa do seu apartamento pra você?"

"Hmm, poderia trazer o ursinho de pelúcia que você me deu?" Coçou a lateral do rosto, embaraçado. "Não consigo dormir sem ele, hehe"

O loiro apenas riu, acenando e evitando pensar o quão adorável era vê-lo desconcertado daquela maneira, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

Sora deitou-se na cama improvisada oficial, espreguiçando-se deliciosamente após um banho morno e com o aroma familiar que sempre pairava ao redor de seu amigo. Olhos azuis se fecharam, trazendo o travesseiro extra pra mais perto e abraçando-o.

_O cheiro dele nunca some desse travesseiro, por mais que eu o use..._

"Sora aqui está..." Roxas não terminou a frase, avistando o amigo já dormindo, "Mas que mentiroso, dizendo que não conseguia dormir sem o Roxas Jr...tsc tsc tsc" Balançou a cabeça, rindo silenciosamente. Mal ele sabia que o fator maior era o perfume dele que acalmava Sora...

Colocando o ursinho em cima da cômoda, foi tomar um rápido banho e retornou, com o cabelo ainda levemente úmido. Silenciosamente engatinhando sobre o colchão em que Sora se encontrava, acariciou o cabelo macio por algum tempo e beijou-lhe a testa, sorrindo docemente e se levantando para ir para sua própria cama.

_Somos apenas amigos, não amantes. E mesmo se fôssemos, eu não estaria nem aí..._

Com isso, deitando e observando o semblante sereno iluminado pela lua, Roxas adormeceu.

* * *

A respeito do final. Quero deixar a vocês caros leitores para o que possivelmente irá acontecer. Vão ficar juntos ou não fica a critério de suas imaginações ;3 Muito provavelmente vocês encontrarão essa oneshot convertida num dos capitulos em inglês da minha outra fic, a arc 'Of sea-salt ice cream' Até lá, desejo tudo de bom pra todos. E reviews são apreciadas, nem que sejam poucas palavras :'3 Porque isso é de fã pra fã, puro amor e dedicação XD 


End file.
